¿CÓMO ERA PAPÁ?
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: Boruto y Himawari quieren saber cómo era su padre cuando era pequeño, pero este no se atreve a decirles nada. Su deseo se verá cumplido cuando usan un reloj para viajar al pasado ¿Los pequeños Uzumaki lograrán su cometido? ¿Será su padre como esperaban que fuera? ¿Cómo regresarán a su tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**¿CÓMO ERA PAPÁ?**

Tiempo: Mundo ninja, epílogo del manga y en el pasado es posterior a la saga de Hidan y Kakuzu.  
Aclaraciones:  
-""- es dialogo  
() son comentarios míos  
(La madre de Hinata y Hanabi se llama Hana en muchos fics y...se lo dejo así)

 **Parte 1**  
Un viernes en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas...  
-"¡Bah! ¡Estoy aburrido'dattebasa!"-exclamó Bolt aburrido tirándose sobre el sofá de la enorme sala de su casa  
-"¡Onii-chan, mira este libro!"-se le acercó Himawari con un álbum entre sus pequeñas manos  
-"¿Qué es?"-Bolt tomó el álbum y su hermana se sentó a su lado, luego lo abrió y apareció la foto de una familia  
-"¡Oh! ¡Es el abuelo'ttebasa!"-dijo Bolt emocionado al reconocer a Hiashi en la foto, al lado se encontraba su esposa Hana cargando a Hanabi y en el medio, la pequeña Hinata  
-"¿No es esa mamá? ¡Que bonita!"-exclamó Himawari señalándola  
-"Mamá parecía un chico con ese peinado'dattebasa". (LOL Admitámoslo es un poco cierto)  
Durante toda la tarde, se pasaron viendo fotografías de su madre y la familia de ella, hasta que llegaron a una donde estaba con Naruto:  
-"Ohhh...¿es ese papá?"-preguntó el rubio menor  
-"Papá era muy guapo"  
-"Pero ¿Porqué a partir de aquí hay muchas fotos de ellos dos?"-se preguntó el chico mientras veía en las demás páginas fotos de sus padres juntos  
-"Niños ¿Qué están haciendo? Pensé que estarían afuera"-les preguntó Hinata al entrar a la sala y los vio con el álbum-"Dónde encontraron ese álbum?"-se sentó al otro lado de Bolt  
-"¡Mamá! ¿Estos son tú y papá?"-preguntó la pequeña y curiosa Himawari  
-"Si, esa foto es de nuestra primera cita"  
-"Pero ¿No se conocían de niños? ¿Porqué su primera cita están tan grandes? ¿Acaso nacieron así?"  
-"No, es solo que empezamos a salir a esa edad"  
-"¿Y porqué no antes? ¿Porqué no hay fotos de él de más pequeño? ¿Cómo era papá'ttebasa?"- (Sencillo Bolt, tu padre era bien pendejo y nunca miró atrás cuando estaba solo)  
-"¡Si! ¿Cómo era?"-insistió Himawari después de que lo hiciera Bolt  
-"Bueno...él..."-murmuró Hinata colocando un semblante un poco triste al recordar la indiferencia con la que lo trataban  
-"¿Era un chico como ahora? ¿Era popular y querido por todos?"-preguntó Hima  
-"¿Era increíblemente fuerte?"-prosiguió Bolt curioso  
-"Él..."-antes de poder decir algo más a sus hijos  
-"¡Ya llegué!"-exclamó Naruto, orgulloso Séptimo Hokage, llegando a su hogar  
-"Bienvenido, querido"-lo saludó primero su esposa  
-"¡Papá!"-exclamaron los niños corriendo a su padre emocionados  
-"¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa niños?"-se agachó para estar a la altura de ellos  
-"Papá ¿Cómo eras de pequeño?"-preguntó Bolt  
-"Obviamente tan apuesto como ahora'dattebayo"-respondió presuntuoso  
-"¡No! ¡No! ¿Papá era tan popular como ahora? ¿Tan genial?"-dijo Himawari  
La expresión del Hokage se volvió algo distante y triste. Su esposa lo notó y dijo a los pequeños Uzumaki-Hyuga:  
-"Niños, su padre está cansado ¿Porqué no le preguntan después?"  
-"Si..."-respondieron ambos con un pequeño puchero  
-"Vengan, es hora de cenar"-mientras los niños corrían al comedor, Hinata se acercó a Naruto-"¿Te sientes bien?"  
-"¡S-Si! ¡Claro!"-asintió nervioso-"Solo...no pensé que algún día les diría sobre mi pasado'ttebayo"  
-"No te preocupes"-dijo Hinata tomando su mano vendada con las suyas-"A veces recordar el pasado es doloroso, pero ¿Naruto ya no está solo cierto?"  
-"Me tienes a mí, a Bolt y a Himawari"-dijo sonriendo-"Y a una gran cantidad de amigos"  
-"¡Es verdad!"-tomó a su esposa y la abrazó-"Definitivamente, estar contigo para siempre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"  
-"N-Naruto..."-se sonrojó Hinata con el halago  
-"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"-exclamaban sus lindos retoños-"¡Rápido!"  
-"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ustedes dos no van a comer más que papá'dattebayo!"  
-"Ehehe..."-sonrió Hinata disimuladamente, Naruto de verdad había madurado pero algunas cosas nunca cambian.  
Al día siguiente...  
Cerca del medio día, antes de almorzar, los hermanos Uzumaki-Hyuga caminaban por la aldea:  
-"Uhmmm..."-gruñó el mayor enfadado  
-"¿Onii-chan, porqué pones esa cara?"  
-"Porque...yo de verdad quería saber cómo era el Vejete de papá'ttebasa..."  
-"¡No es justo Yasha-chan! ¡Es mi turno!"-escucharon frente a ellos a dos niños discutir, eran los gemelos Sabaku no, Yashahiko (en honor al Tio Yashamaru de Gaara) y Karuko (en honor a Karura, la madre de Gaara).  
-"No, no, tu te quedaste con el último regalo que nos dio la Tía Temari"  
-"¡Oigan, parecidos!"-exclamó Bolt mientras ambos se acercaban a los niños de unos 6 años de edad  
-"¡Bolt-kun!"-saludó la niña, Karuko, de cabello negro con dos coletas pequeñas y ojos de color verde  
-"¡Himawari!"-dijo su gemelo, quien tenía los mismos rasgos pero con el cabello desordenado como el de su padre Gaara  
-"¿Qué hacen?"-preguntó Himawari  
-"¡Estamos de visita al Tío Sasuke con mamá y Yusuke-niichan!"  
-"¿Yusuke? ¡¿Dónde está ese teme'ttebasa?!"-el rubio se lleno de coraje  
-"Jugando shogi con Shikadai-niisan"-respondió Karuko  
-"Mamá dijo que jugáramos con Sarada-neesan, pero no la encontramos"-mencionó Yashahiko  
-"¿Y qué es eso que tienen ahí?"-preguntó la pequeña Uzumaki al notar algo brillante  
-"Esto...es un reloj pero no sirve"  
-"¿Cómo que no? Si yo lo veo andar"-dijo Bolt  
-"Si, pero no puedes ajustarle la hora"  
-"Qué extraño..."-dijo Bolt pensativo-"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"  
-"Estaba en una caja de cosas viejas en la habitación del Tío Sasuke"  
-"¿Podemos verlo?"-preguntó Himawari y Yashahiko se lo extendió  
-"Es verdad...no se le puede ajustar"-dijo Bolt intentando presionar el botón superior, luego lo giró y vio un papel sello atrás dos kanjis escritos "未来" (Mirai)-"¿Y este sello?"-intentó arrancarlo pero le fue imposible  
-"Yo quiero intentar"-dijo su hermana y ella arrancó delicadamente el sello ante la mirada atenta de los gemelos  
-"Yo lo aflojé'ttebasa -3-"-luego el reloj comenzó a tintilar de la aprte de en frente, Bolt lo volteó mientras presionaba el botón superior y una luz apareció cegándolo a él y a Himawari quien se agarró de su brazo por impulso.  
Los gemelos vieron sorprendidos que ambos hermanos desaparecían con una gran pantalla de luz y el reloj caía al piso:  
-"¿Bolt-kun? ¿Himawari-chan?"-dijo Karuko confundida-"¿A dónde se fueron?"  
-"Karu-chan, esto es malo"-dijo Yashahiko tomando el reloj-"Si no los encontramos, nos meteremos en problemas"  
-"Si mamá o el tío Sasuke se enteran"-continuó-"Pensaran que lo robamos y nos castigaran"  
-"¡No, no quiero eso!"-Karuko comenzó a llorar  
-"Karu-chan, cálmate"-le dijo su gemelo-"¡Debemos buscar a Yusuke-niichan y Shikadai-niisan! Ellos sabrán que hacer"  
-"S-Si..."-Karuko dejó de llorar y ambos se dirigieron a casa de los Nara.  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar...  
-"Waaaaa...estoy satisfecho'dattebayo"-decía Naruto Uzumaki con el estómago lleno después de salir de Ichiraku´s  
-"¡Por supuesto que deberías, te comiste más de 40 tazones!"-le replicó Sakura a su lado-"No me imagino cuando tengas hijos...dejaran ese restaurante vacío entre los tres"  
-"Ehehee...puede ser..."-Sakura suspiro pesadamente ante su respuesta  
-"Sentiré lástima por la persona que se case con..."-antes de terminar la frase, una luz proveniente de encima de ellos los cegó y alguien cayó del cielo siendo atrapado por Naruto, quien la salvó por puro instinto  
-"¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasó?"-Sakura corrió hacia él, cuando vio a la persona que estaba en sus brazos, esta era Himawari, la cual estaba dormida-"¿Y esa niña?"  
-"No sé'ttebayo, cayó del cielo"-respondió el rubio.  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata y Neji entrenaban arduamente su técnica del Puño Suave:  
-"Nada mal, Hinata-sama"-dijo Neji defendiéndose de un golpe en las costillas-"Pero..."-desvió el brazo de ella, la acercó a él e intentó darle un golpe en el hombro, pero Hinata se agachó para darle un puntapié, Neji lo esquivó, pero antes de aterrizar en el suelo, la misma luz lo cegó a él y un niño cayó sobre él tumbándolos a ambos al suelo (XD).  
-"¿Estás bien, Neji-niisan?"-Hinata se acercó a su primo cuando vio al niño sobre este-"Este niño..."  
-"Ahhh...Mi cabeza... ¿Qué pasó'ttebasa?"-el niño dijo esto rascando su cabeza por atrás y luego su campo visual fue invadido por la persona frente a él, que le recordó a alguien:  
-"¿Mamá?"-Hinata lo vio confundida, aquel niño la llamó mamá y físicamente se parecía a Naruto-"¿Porqué me miras así? ¡Soy yo, Bolt'ttebasa!"  
-"¿M-Me dijiste mamá?"-fue lo único que contestó la tímida chica  
-"Así es ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"  
-"Oye, si no te importa, bájate de mi, Naruto"-dijo Neji confundiendo al chico quien se levantó enojado  
-"¡No soy Naruto! ¡Ese es mi papá'dattebasa!"-exclamó y Hinata se quedó anonadada:  
-"¡Mi papá'dattebasa! ¡Mi papá'dattebasa!"-se repitió en su mente. 3...2...1...¡PAM! Cayó desmayada al suelo por la conmoción  
-"¿H-Hinata-sama?"-Neji se levantó y vio a su prima desmayarse-"¿Qué hiciste niño?"  
-"Yo no hice nada"-dijo Bolt mientras Neji recogía a la chica-"Mamá actúa muy raro y ¿Quién es ese? Se parece a..."-pens+o Bolt y luego recordó que en el album estaba él, y también que su mamá le había dicho que era su fallecido primo Neji (justo en los feels)-"Oh...mierda..."-susurró el chico al darse una idea de lo que pasaba.  
Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

"U-Uhmmm…"-Himawari comenzó a despertar ante los llamados que escuchaba cerca de ella:  
-"¡Oye, niña! ¡Despierta'ttebayo!"-al abrir sus ojos vio a Naruto y Sakura en una habitación algo desordenada  
-"¿Onii-chan?"-preguntó la pequeña levantándose, solo para ver que el chico que tenía en frente no era su hermano-"No…"  
-"¿Dijiste onii-chan?"-preguntó Naruto extrañado  
-"¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?"-le preguntó Sakura a la pequeña  
-"Estoy bien"-contestó ella y su estómago gruñó  
-"Parece que tienes hambre ¿quieres algo?"  
-"¡Ramen!"-exclamó sonriente Himawari, la pelirrosa miró eso extrañada, esa misma respuesta la daría quien tenía al lado  
-"¡Estás de suerte! ¡Justo estaba calentando el agua'dattebayo!"  
-"¡Qué bien!"-Naruto fue por el ramen instantáneo mientras Sakura interrogaba a la niña:  
-"Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?"  
-"Himawari"  
-"¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Dónde están tus padres?"  
-"Tengo 5 años y…mamá está en casa y papá trabajando"-respondió con normalidad-"¿Tú quién eres?"  
-"Yo soy Sakura Haruno"  
-"Tienes el mismo nombre de la mamá de Sarada-neesan"  
-"Ya veo…"-dijo Sakura tomándolo con normalidad (lamentará no haberle preguntado más Emoticono pacman )  
-"¡Aquí tienes! ¡Un ramen delicioso y caliente!"-llegó Naruto dándole un vaso de ramen instantáneo, Himawari lo tomó y vio fijamente  
-"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta de cerdo?"-preguntó Naruto  
-"¡Idiota!"-le pegó Sakura a su compañero de equipo en la cabeza-"¡Es una niña, no puede comer eso así o se le quemará la lengua!"  
-"¡Está bien! ¡Perdón'ttebayo!"-dijo Naruto disculpándose mientras acariciaba su adolorida cabeza, pero al escuchar el sorber de los fideos, ambos veían como la pequeña los comía rápidamente  
-"Ahh… ¡Qué bueno estaba!"-dijo llena, ante la mirada atenta de los adolescentes que la veían confundidos  
-"De nada'ttebayo"-dijo Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza.  
En otro tiempo...  
-"Umm… ¿Dónde estarán Bolt y Himawari?"-se preguntó Hinata mientras salía afuera de su casa mirando a todos lados con su Byakugan-"Ya es hora de almorzar…"-y divisó a los gemelos, hijos de Kaede (Uchiha) y el Kazekage  
-"¡Yashahiko-kun, Karuko-chan!"-los llamó, ambos se detuvieron al escucharla  
-"¡Oh no! ¡La mamá de Bolt y Himawari!"-pensaron ambos algo nerviosos-"B-Buenas tardes"-la saludaron mientras ella se acercaba  
-"Buenas tardes"-dijo Hinata amablemente-"¿Han visto a Bolt y a Himawari?"  
-"P-Pues si…, digo no ¡No los hemos visto!"-respondió Yashahiko  
-"¿De verdad? Ya son las 12, deberían estar aquí para almorzar"  
-"No los hemos visto… ¡Lo siento!"-contestó Karuko nerviosa echándose a correr seguida de su hermano gemelo  
-"Heh…"-suspiró Hinata-"Bueno, supongo que vendrán cuando tengan hambre o quizá estén con sus amigos"-dijo despreocupada volviendo adentro para ir a empacar el almuerzo de su esposo.  
En el pasado…  
-"¡Me muero de hambre!"-exclamó Bolt después de que su estómago delatara su estado  
-"Cállate, eres algo escandaloso"-dijo Neji quien lo ató a un árbol (Si Naruto y Obito fueron atados a un árbol ¿Por qué no Bolt? Emoticono pacman ) mientras Hinata estaba acostada en su habitación. ¿La razón? Simplemente que un niño de 7 años que cayó del cielo en los dominios del Clan Hyuga sería suficiente motivo para matarlo de un golpe, pero Neji no era así de sanguinario y prefirió atarlo a un árbol por seguridad  
-"Pero estoy hambriento'ttebasa"-dijo el chico mirando a Neji con esa cara tierna que Hinata ponía cuando le pedía algo  
-"Está bien"-se levantó el Hyuga-"Pero debes responderme unas preguntas"-Bolt tragó duro, si decía algo más de lo que ya había dicho pondría en riesgo el futuro y tal vez su existencia  
-"O-Ok…"-respondió nervioso y pensó-"Espero que Himawari no diga nada…si es que está aquí…".  
-"Así que tu nombre es Himawari"-dijo Naruto  
-"¡Sí!"  
-"¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde vives?"-preguntó el rubio  
-"Yo vivo en Konoha"  
-"¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero si te vimos caer del cielo cuando te encontramos"-dijo Sakura  
-"¿Del cielo? Yo solo recuerdo…"-pensó la pequeña-"Que onii-chan y yo estábamos viendo el reloj de Yasha-kun y Karuko-chan"  
-"¿Onii-chan?"  
-"¡Sí! Se parece mucho a ti, Naruto-niisan"-señaló a Naruto (Awwwwn la inocencia heredada de Naruto en Himawari es estúpidamente tierna ‹3 )  
-"Y ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?"-preguntó Sakura, pero Himawari negó con la cabeza  
-"Uhmmm…"-empezó a pensar las cosas la Haruno  
-"¿En qué piensas, Sakura-chan?"  
-"No tenemos opción, debemos llevarla con Tsunade-sama para ver si alguien la está buscando"  
-"Si, tienes razón".  
En la mansión Hyuga…  
-"Aquí tienes"-dijo Neji ofreciéndole un bento a Bolt al que ya había desatado  
-"Gracias"-el rubio comenzó a comer a la mirada atenta del castaño  
-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-le preguntó con seriedad  
-"Me llamo Bolt'ttebasa"  
-"¿Qué? ¿Y tú apellido?"  
-"No te lo diré…"  
-"¿Por qué?"-Bolt dejó los palillos a un lado  
-"Porque vengo del futuro"  
-"¿Del futuro? No trates de jugar conmigo, niño"-respondió Neji seriamente  
-"¡Lo soy! ¡Soy el hijo del Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki'ttebasa!"-(y yo con la esperanza de hacer a Bolt más listo que su papi, al pintar el Monte Hokage con éxito a los 7 años ¬¬)  
-"Así que él si logrará su sueño"-pensó Neji sin decirle nada-"Y este niño es igual a él…"  
-"Ya veo…entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?"  
-"No lo sé, jugábamos a arreglar un reloj y terminé aquí"  
-"¿Y tú quieres volver no?"  
-"Obvio, pero no sé cómo y tal vez mi hermanita este aquí también"  
-"¿Hermanita?"  
-"Su nombre es Himawari, como tus flores favoritas"-(*FACEPALM* Naruto, tu imprudencia es hereditaria)  
-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-preguntó Neji algo sorprendido, eso solo lo había dicho una vez, y a su adorada prima  
-"Ehmmm…Bueno…"-titubeó el niño-"¡Vamos Bolt, piensa! ¡No puedes decirle quién es tu madre y menos que él está muerto'ttebasa!"-pensó nervioso  
-"U-Una vez se lo dijiste a ella…"-respondió  
-"Neji-niisan"-Hinata al fin despertó y los vio a ambos en el patio, justo cuando pensó que era un sueño  
-"Hinata-sama, ha despertado al fin"  
-"¿Y este niño?"-preguntó ella, Neji le explicó la situación y Hinata lo comprendió todo, excepto que no le mencionaron que fuese hijo de Naruto para no deprimirla.  
En el presente…  
Yashahiko y Karuko tocaron a la puerta de la casa principal de los Nara, siendo recibidos por su tía Temari, quien les dijo que Yusuke y Shikadai se habían ido a la Torre Hokage por un encargo.  
Ambos gemelos corrieron hasta alcanzar a los más grandes:  
-"¡Yusuke-niichan!"-gritaban los gemelos a su hermano mayor, de la misma edad de Bolt, cabello rojizo y desordenado como el de su padre pero un poco más largo y agarrado en una coleta, ojos amarillo ámbar como los de su madre, rodeados por ojeras, aunque a pesar de estas características, tenía un parecido increíble con su fallecido Tío Itachi (Q.E.P.D TT^TT)  
-"Ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen fuera de la vista de mamá?"-preguntó el chico, que venía con Shikadai  
-"Mamá nos dejó ir a jugar con Sarada-neesan, pero…"-dijo Karuko  
-"¿Pero?"  
-"Lo que pasó fue…"-ambos gemelos explicaron lo ocurrido  
-"¿Qué el cabeza de piña y Himawari desaparecieron?"  
-"Si…"  
-"Shikadai ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?"  
-"Si, es problemático pero, debemos ir a avisarle a Hokage-sama"-contestó el chico Nara  
-"¡No!"-exclamó Yashahiko  
-"¡Si Hokage-sama se entera, le dirá a mamá y al Tío Sasuke y nos meteremos en problemas!"-dijo Karuko  
-"¡No sean egoístas!"-les regañó su hermano mayor-"Lo más importante ahora es que ellos regresen, y lo único que podemos hacer es decirle"  
-"¡Al solo pensar en ustedes mismos decepcionan a papá y a mamá!"- (como amo a nuestro primogénito :'D digo! El primogénito de Gaara…y de mi OC e.e)  
-"Lo sentimos…"-se disculparon los gemelos  
-"Como sea, vamos"-dijo el pequeño Nara siendo seguido por sus primos.  
En la residencia Uchiha…  
-"Ya llegamos, mamá"-dijo Sarada Uchiha mientras ella y su padre llegaban después de un entrenamiento de la Técnica Bola de Fuego  
-"Ah, Sarada, Sasuke, Bienvenidos"-los saludó Sakura sentada en el comedor-"Les traeré el almuerzo"  
-"Bienvenidos"-dijo Kaede, de cabello negro y hasta la espalda y ojos amarillo ámbar que antiguamente habían aterrorizado a los Uchiha por años. Tomaba el té con Sakura y a su lado estaban los dos escoltas que su esposo había contratado para protegerla a ella y a sus hijos en su visita a Konoha (Serían más, pero su esposa dijo que con dos Jounin bastaba Emoticono pacman )  
-"Tía Kaede, viniste a visitarnos"-dijo Sarada sentándose al lado de su tía  
-"Si"-algo se le hizo extraño a la mujer-"Sarada-chan ¿Qué los gemelos no estaban contigo?"  
-"No, he estado entrenando con papá todo el día"-respondió la niña Uchiha mientras su madre le servía  
-"Los ví con Mini-Itachi y el hijo de Shikamaru, los cuatro se dirigían a la Torre Hokage"-contestó Sasuke tomando asiento al lado de su esposa  
-"¿A la Torre Hokage? Espero no causen problemas, son algo traviesos"-y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó un gran grito:  
-"¡TEME!"-sip, era el Hokage y al parecer estaba realmente furioso.  
Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Minutos antes en la oficina del Hokage…  
-"¡Adelante!"-exclamó Naruto en su escritorio mientras él y Shikamaru se ocupaban del papeleo  
-"Buenas tardes"-saludaron los cuatro niños al entrar  
-"Padre, mamá me dijo que te trajera esto"-dijo Shikadai dándole un pergamino a su padre  
-"Si, gracias"-lo recibió el actual líder Nara, luego vio a sus sobrinos-"Y ustedes ¿Han venido por algo más?"  
-"Hokage-sama"- Llamó Yusuke a Naruto-"Mis hermanos tienen algo que decirle"  
-"¿Ahh? ¿Qué es?"-preguntó Naruto desinteresadamente a los pequeños  
-"S-Señor Hokage, Bolt-kun y Himawari-chan…"-dijo Karuko temerosa  
-"¿Si?"-colocó un poco más de atención  
-"Ellos…d-desaparecieron…"-contestó Yashahiko esperando alguna muestra de enojo pero él parecía muy tranquilo. Naruto dejó su laptop y lapicera a un lado  
-"Ahahaha… ¿desaparecieron? ¿No estarían jugando a las escondidas con ustedes'dattebayo?"-respondió algo burlón, sabía que los niños a su edad a veces exageraban las cosas  
-"¡No señor! ¡Es en serio!"-exclamó el niño alzando un poco la voz  
-"Se esfumaron frente a nuestros ojos cuando usaron este reloj"-dijo Karuko enseñando el aparato  
-"¡E-Ese reloj…"-Shikamaru lo reconoció, Naruto miró el reloj y tuvo la misma expresión sorprendida  
-"¿Lo conoces papá?"-preguntó el Nara menor  
-"Uno de los objetos sagrados del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que se creía destruido, el Reloj Ryokoo"-contestó el Nara mayor-"Se dice que si logras configurarlo, podrás viajar en el tiempo, pero no debes soltarlo"  
-"¿Puedo tenerlo un momento?"-preguntó Naruto y Karuko se lo dio-"No hay duda, tiene una fina capa de chakras combinados que son de Bolt y Himawari"-pensó Naruto mientras observaba el reloj con su Modo Sabio activado  
-"¿Dónde consiguieron este reloj?"-se volteó a preguntar a los gemelos  
-"Lo sacamos de una caja…en la habitación del Tío Sasuke…"-dijo Yashahiko, inmediatamente, Shikamaru y Yusuke vieron la cara enojada del Hokage, quien ya tenía una vena sobresaliendo de su frente  
Era bien sabido por todos, que había dos cosas que harían al Séptimo Hokage enfadarse como nunca: La primera, era que alguien derramara su comida favorita, el ramen, una vez, un chunnin encomendado por Naruto a traerle ramen desde Ichiraku´s, lo derramó sobre su pantalón y ahora tiene una hueco espiral en el estómago. La segunda, que alguien llegase a siquiera tocar a su amada y frágil esposa o a sus dos retoños.  
-"Shikadai…niños…tápense los oídos"-dijo Shikamaru nervioso mientras tapaba los suyos, los chicos hicieron caso a esto.  
Esa bomba iba a estallar en 3…2…1…  
-"¡TEME!"-gritó Naruto con gran furia contenida siendo escuchado por toda la aldea.  
Minutos después…  
En la residencia de los Uchiha, se escuchó venir un temblor que se detuvo al apenas llegar a la puerta, luego alguien llamó a esta:  
-"U-Un momento…"-dijo Sakura saliendo del pequeño shock que le había sacado esa situación, mientras los escoltas de la Arena se preparan para atacar a cualquiera que atacase a la esposa del Kazekage, abrió la puerta, alguien entró como un rayo y al voltear a ver, vio que Naruto agarra del cuello de su sotana a Sasuke  
-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando cuando dejaste esto al descuido para que lo tomaran tus sobrinos'ttebayo?!"-exclamó enfadado mostrándole el reloj  
-"¿Descuido? Eso estaba mejor escondido que tu ramen de emergencia en la oficina del Hokage"-contestó el Uchiha de lo más tranquilo haciendo que el Hokage se enojará más.  
-"Naruto"-lo llamó Sakura por atrás con una voz fría-"Suelta a mi esposo. Ahora"-declaró preparando sus puños y brotando un aura asesina, Naruto accedió algo aterrado, después de todo, Sakura seguía dando miedo.  
-"Algunas cosas no cambian"-pensó Kaede, se acercó a la escena de sus viejos compañeros de equipo mientras daba la señal a sus escoltas de guardar las armas  
-"Además ¿A qué viene que tengas que venir hasta acá por Sasuke y ese grito soltaste ahora?"- le preguntó la mujer Uchiha (Uhmmm…me gusta cómo suena para Sakura)  
-"Si ¿Acaso pasó algo con ese reloj?"-preguntó Kaede señalándolo, Naruto la volteó a mirar con el ceño un poco fruncido y luego dirigió su vista a otro lado  
-"Tus hijos me dijeron que gracias a esto, Bolt y Himawari desaparecieron"-dijo Naruto  
-"¿Qué dices?"-escucharon a alguien en la puerta y el Hokage se le tensó la piel, al voltear vio a su esposa, quien había venido preocupada por el alboroto de hace un rato, junto con Yusuke y los gemelos, entrando allí. Hinata estaba en shock y pálida por lo que había escuchado.  
En el pasado…  
-"Ahh…Gracias por la comida"-comentó Bolt al terminar de comer, estaba al lado de la joven Hinata  
-"Debías estar muy hambriento"-comentó ella  
-"Es la hora del almuerzo ¿Cómo no estarlo'ttebasa?"  
-"¿Si, verdad?"-contestó ella sonriendo. No importa si estaba mucho más joven o más adulta, la sonrisa de su madre era tan cálida como siempre la sentía y como su padre le había dicho cuando estaba más pequeño  
-"E-Este… ¿H-H-Hinata…-san?"-se sentía raro de decirle a su madre por el nombre  
-"¿Qué pasa?"  
-"¿Usted…conoce bien a N-Naruto-san?"-decirle a su padre así, más raro todavía  
-"Si…"-dijo algo melancólica y seria mirando al frente  
-"¿Cómo es él? Ahora y…cuando lo conoció…"  
-"Idiota, impulsivo y un hiperactivo"  
-"¿Qué?"-Bolt se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras  
-"Eso es lo que dicen los demás"-continuó mirándolo con una sonrisa-"Pero, la verdad es que Naruto-kun es un buen chico, nunca se rinde cuando algo vale la pena y siempre ve por el bien de los demás en vez del suyo propio, como un héroe…"-bajó un poco su rostro  
-"Tal vez… porque a veces piensa que al estar solo, nadie se preocupa por él como si fuera de verdad muy preciado"  
-"¿Solo?"-Bolt la miró anonadado-"¿No tiene familia?"  
-"No…"-respondió Hinata-"Pero, eso no lo detiene ¿sabes?"  
-"Desde pequeño, poco a poco, Naruto-kun se ha ido fortaleciendo, eso es porque…"-junto ambas manos en su pecho-"Naruto-kun no se deja llevar por rencores, él quiere que lo acepten por quién es, no importa que tan fuerte se tenga que volver, esa determinación toca el corazón de todos los demás…"  
-"Y le da confianza a los demás de cómo cambiar"-Neji iba a interrumpir-"Como a Neji-niisan"-se detuvo  
-"¿A qué se refiere'dattebasa?"-preguntó Bolt  
-"Hace mucho, él me odiaba, porque nuestra familia tenía una cadena de rencor puesta por el destino"-explicó-"Pero, yo no podía odiarlo ni a él ni a nadie"  
-"En los Examenes Chunnin hace dos años y medio, él y Naruto-kun se enfrentaron, no parecía que Naruto-kun fuese a ganar pero yo no perdí las esperanzas de que eso sucediera"  
-"Fue entonces cuando él pareció ser un oponente formidable al resistir mi jutsu de Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y cuatro palmas y vencerme"-interrumpió el genio Hyuga (De alguna manera, duele decirle así TT^TT)  
-"Demostrándome que uno es capaz de cambiar su destino"-terminó de decir, dejando a Bolt emocionado.  
-"Hinata-sama, debemos llevarlo con Hokage-sama para ver si ella puede ayudarlo"-dijo Neji  
-"¡Esperen! ¿Y mi hermanita? Quizá ella también esté aquí'ttebasa"  
-"No te preocupes"-le aseguró Hinata-"Estoy segura de que quien la encuentre también la llevará allí"  
-"Está bien…".  
En otro lado…  
Himawari veía el antiguo Konoha con curiosidad:  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Naruto quien la llevaba de la mano por insistencia de ella  
-"Se ve diferente"-respondió la pequeña  
-"¿Qué cosa?"  
-"La aldea"  
-"¿De qué hablas? Se ha visto así desde hace unos años"-dijo Sakura, Himawari miró al frente tratando de ver el Monte Hokage pero le fue imposible al ser tan pequeña  
-"Naruto-niisan, cárgame"-pidió tiernamente extendiendo sus brazos a él como si fuese una bebé (asdadadfasdjad Hima es tan kawaii)  
-"Está bien"-dijo él tomando a la pequeña y subiéndola hasta sus hombros para cargarla  
Sakura vio la (jodidamente) tierna escena y sonrió:  
-"¿Qué'ttebayo?"-preguntó él sin entender la gracia  
-"Es que son tan tiernos, parecen padre e hija"-dijo ella-"Ahora que lo pienso, Himawari se parece mucho a ti"  
-"Ehh… ¿De verdad?"-dijo mirando de reojo a la niña mientras ella miraba el Monte Hokage como si contara las caras  
-"Idiota ¿No lo notas?"-dijo Sakura molesta (Sakura, a esas alturas de la vida deberías rendirte, él está bien pendejo Emoticono pacman )-"Ojos azules, bigotes en las mejillas y ese amor por el ramen, solo le falta ser rubia y será tu mini-yo versión niña"  
-"Bueno, a mí me recuerda a alguien más'ttebayo"- (retiro lo anteriormente dicho)  
-"¿Alguien más?"  
-"Si, por su cabello azulado"- (continúa…)  
-"¿A quién?"  
-"Umm…se me olvidó"- (*FACEPALM*) A Sakura le salió una vena en la frente, si no estuviese cargando a la pequeña, le golpearía en ese instante  
-"Cinco…"-pronunció Himawari finalmente  
-"¿Ehh?"  
-"Solo hay cinco caras en el Monte…"-afirmó  
-"¿Has estado fuera de la aldea antes?"-le preguntó la peli rosa  
-"No…"  
-"Ya veo, pero…"  
-"Faltan dos"-dijo sorprendiéndolos-"La de Kakashi-ojisan y la de mi papá" (¡Hima mala! ¡No spoilees el final! D: )  
-"¿Kakashi? ¿Nuestro sensei?"-se preguntó Sakura mentalmente  
-"¿Tu papá es un Hokage? ¿De verdad?"-le preguntó Naruto  
-"¡Sí! Siempre está ocupado pero es el mejor de todos"  
-"Podría ser que esta niña…"-mencionó Sakura pensando en algo, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la Torre Hokage y se cruzaron con Neji, Hinata y Bolt  
-"¡Ah! ¡Himawari!"-dijo este último al reconocer a su hermanita  
-"¡Onii-chan!"-Bolt se paró en seco al ver que era su padre, pero más joven, el que cargaba la cargaba. Naruto por su parte, vio al chico extrañado, de alguna forma eran iguales, como había dicho Himawari, no, ¡Eran exactamente iguales!  
-"¿Qué pasa Naruto?"-reaccionó al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura y bajó a Himawari  
-"¿Ehh? N-Nada…"-Himawari abrazó a su hermano  
-"Ese niño…él…"-se sorprendió Sakura-"Se parece a ti".  
Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4**

-"Veo que es un problema menos del qué encargarse"-dijo Neji mientras él y Hinata se acercaban a los demás  
-"¡Ah! ¡Neji, Hinata!"-saludó Naruto  
-"B-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san"-saludó tímidamente Hinata  
-"¿Dónde te habías metido'ttebasa?"-preguntó Bolt a su hermanita  
-"Después de lo del reloj recuerdo que me dio mucho sueño y me dormí, y desperté con Naruto-niisan y Sakura-neesan"-contestó ella  
-"¿Naruto-niisan? Bueno parece que Himawari no dijo nada…."-pensó Bolt aliviado  
-"¡Ah! ¡Una mariposa!"-Himawari fue a perseguir una mariposa azul  
-"¡Espera! ¡No te alejes mucho'ttebasa!"-la siguió Bolt  
Mientras que los mayores:  
-"Así que su hermano mayor estaba con ustedes y se llama Bolt"-determinó Sakura  
-"¿Bolt? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese'dattebayo?"-dijo Naruto burlón (¬¬ Ese Narutin)  
-"El nombre que le pondrás a tu hijo, idiota"-pensó Neji  
-"Veo…que ustedes tuvieron un mismo encuentro con Himawari… ¿verdad?"-dijo Hinata obteniendo algo de atención del rubio, ahora recordaba de donde se le parecía la niña  
-"Si"-le respondió Sakura-"No sabíamos en dónde estaba su familia y vinimos con Tsunade-sama para ver si alguien la estaba buscando"  
-"Entonces ¿Ella no les dijo nada raro?"-preguntó Neji  
-"Creo que mencionó algo de que faltaban dos caras en el Monte Hokage…"  
Mientras Neji y Sakura hablaban, Hinata veía a ambos niños correteando al lepidóptero, uno se parecía totalmente a Naruto y la otra, a excepción de su cabello azulado, también era muy parecida. Anteriormente Neji le había explicado que venía del futuro, significaba eso que ¿Aquellos niños eran hijos de Naruto? Se entristeció, puede que Naruto tuviese una linda esposa y esa no fuese ella.  
Naruto también veía a los chiquillos, pero luego fijó su vista en ella y le dijo:  
-"Sabes, Hinata"  
-"¿Qué?"-preguntó ella sin voltearlo a ver  
-"Sakura-chan dijo que Himawari se parece a mí, pero…"-cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos como cuando pensaba-"A mí me parece que es igual a ti'ttebayo"  
-"¿Igual…a mí?"-dijo Hinata sorprendida mirándolo  
-"Si, sí. Tiene el mismo peinado de chico que tú solías tener"-(*FACEPALM*) determinó el chico rubio haciendo que se deprimiera, él pensaba que ella antes se veía como un chico  
-"¡¿Ehh?! ¿Estás hablando en serio?"-escucharon exclamar a Sakura  
-"¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?"-le preguntó Hinata  
-"¿Huh? ¡No! Nada, nada".  
Los niños se acercaron a los más grandes luego de que la mariposa volara tan alto que Himawari no pudo alcanzarla. Detrás, se escucharon pasos provenientes desde la entrada de la Torre:  
-"Kaede…"-dijo Neji al ver que era la chica Uchiha quien se acercaba  
-"Hola Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, Naruto, Sakura"-saludó ella con la tranquilidad que siempre expresaba y la rodeaba, luego ella volteó la vista a los pequeños Uzumaki-Hyuga y se les acercó  
-"¿Son Bolt-kun y Himawari-chan, verdad?"-les preguntó al agacharse a su altura  
-"S-Si…"-respondió el rubio menor algo tenso-"No lleva ni cinco segundos aquí y ya sabe nuestros nombres sin que los dijéramos"-pensó. Si no se equivocaba, Kaede Uchiha era en su tiempo, la esposa del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, y… la madre del teme de Yusuke (Si a estas alturas no lo comprenden, Bolt y Yusuke tienen una rivalidad Emoticono pacman ), una mujer misteriosa que siempre se mantiene sonriendo y que posee técnicas impresionantes  
-"¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?"-preguntó Sakura  
-"Es una larga historia"-respondió cortante mientras sonreía-"Es hora de que regresen a casa"  
-"¿Sabes dónde viven?"-preguntó Naruto-"¿Hay alguien en este mundo a quien no conozcas, Kaede?"  
-"No exageres, tu Neesama no lo sabe todo Naruto…"-le dijo ella mientras realizaba rápidamente tres sellos y activó su Sharingan, para luego hacer otros dos-"Arte del Tiempo: Técnica del Regreso"  
Señaló a Bolt y Himawari con su mano puesta como el sello del pájaro y un símbolo brillante parecido a un reloj apareció debajo de estos y comenzaron a flotar:  
-"¿Ehh? ¿Qué está pasando?"  
-"Chicos, es hora de despedirse"-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí (por el sharingan) a sus amigos, mientras el reloj comenzaba a girar  
-"¿Despedirse?"-preguntó Naruto extrañado ¿A dónde irían si vivían en Konoha?  
-"Adiós, Bolt-kun, Himawari"-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa-"Sean buenos niños y no le causen problemas a su padre, estoy segura de que él se preocupa mucho por ustedes"  
-"¡Ok!"-respondió Himawari positivamente  
-"Si…"-dijo Bolt un poco más comprensivo al notar que su madre en serio era igual antes y en su tiempo, sonrió de manera zorruna y exclamó-"¡Adiós mamá, Tio Neji!"-esto aturdió un poco a Hinata y Neji también se sorprendió pero supo disimular  
-"¡Chao, chao! ¡Mamá, Naruto-niisan, Sakura-neesan!"-ahora la pequeña se lo dijo,…3, 2, 1…se sonrojó más que un tomate maduro y se desmayó  
-"¡Whoa! ¡Hinata!"-siendo recogida por Naruto  
-"¡Oye, papá! ¡Cuida de mamá'ttebasa!"-dijo Bolt haciendo que Naruto entrara en un pequeño shock.  
-"¿Papá es Naruto-niisan?"- preguntó Himawari-"¡Qué bien!"  
Sakura le había dicho que Himawari y Bolt eran igual a él, él veía que la niña se parecía a Hinata y ahora ambos decían que…eran sus hijos, osea que él y Hinata… él y la chica que alguna vez consideró rara…  
3…2…1…se desmayó de la noticia inesperada con Hinata desmayada sobre su pecho. Y menos mal, porque si lo pensaba más descubriría que sería Hokage después de Kakashi.  
Los menores desaparecieron en un haz de luz y en un instante aparecieron en su época, justo en el mismo lugar, al frente de la Torre Hokage, cayendo del cielo y siendo salvados por su padre y Yusuke:  
-"Misión Cumplida, Sasuke"-dijo la Kaede mayor mientras ella y su hermano bajaban las manos con el reloj entre ellas  
-"Hmp"-bufó él como respuesta  
-"Himawari ¿Te encuentras bien?"-le preguntó Yusuke  
-"¡Sí! Gracias Yusuke-kun"-respondió la pequeña con una gran y blanca sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo  
-"D-De nada"-él la bajó al suelo con delicadeza (¿ShikaHima? ¿InoiHima? ¡No señores! YusuHima Emoticono colonthree )  
-"¡Himawari!"-la abrazó Hinata al llegar a ella-"Gracias a Dios, están bien"  
-"¡Mamá!"  
-"Uff…´por un momento casi los pierdo"-susurró Naruto viendo detrás de él la escena de su esposa e hija  
-"¿Estás bien Bolt?"-le preguntó a su hijo al voltear a verlo en sus brazos  
-"Por supuesto que sí, soy un ninja, no era necesario que me salvaras'ttebasa"-dijo apenado sin mirar a su padre (cofcof Bolt tsundere cofcof)  
-"¿Qué? No habrías regresado aquí de no ser por nosotros'dattebayo"-le dijo Naruto  
-"Es cierto ¿Cómo fue que regresamos?"-preguntó el rubio menor mientras su padre lo dejaba en el suelo  
-"Eso fue gracias a mi padre y la Tía Kaede"-dijo Sarada ajustándose las gafas-"Aunque no hubiese sido necesario si alguien no hubiese soltado el reloj Ryokoo"  
-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Bolt-kun era el que tenía el reloj…"-dijo Karuko  
-"¡Si, si! ¡Y lo soltó asustado porque empezó a brillar!"-continuó Yashahiko  
-"¡Cállense los dos! ¡Todo esto pasó por su culpa'ttebasa!"-les gritó Bolt y ambos se escondieron detrás de su prima y hermano mayor  
-"No culpes a mis hermanos de tus errores, cabeza de piña"-le dijo Yusuke serio pero a la vez burlándose de él  
-"Yusuke-teme…"-gruñó Bolt furioso  
-"¿Quieres saber cómo volviste o no?"-le refutó el primogénito del Kazekage  
-"Hmp"-Bolt volteó a mirar a otro lado-"¿Por qué la otra Kaede-san sabía nuestros nombres'ttebasa?"  
-"Lo que pasó fue que después de que su padre llegara a mi casa como un histérico y Hinata se enterara de su desaparición…"-comenzó a contar Sakura  
*Inicio del recuerdo*  
-"H-Hinata…"-susurró Naruto impactado esperando a que no lo hubiese escuchado  
-"Naruto ¿Es verdad? Ellos…Ellos…"-iba a comenzar a llorar tal vez  
-"¡C-Calma Hinata! El teme los traerá de regreso ¿verdad que si?"-colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-"Sasuke…"-si Sasuke fuera de esos que ceden fácilmente, en ese momento se estaría retorciendo en el suelo por el dolor que Naruto provocaba al apretarle el hombro  
-"No aseguro nada, pero es posible, Usuratonkachi…"-respondió-"Encontré ese reloj en los restos abandonados de una aldea en el País de la Tierra, y también pergaminos de su uso en una antigua guarida abandonada de Orochimaru"  
-"¿Entonces sabes cómo funciona papá?"  
-"Si, aunque si soltaron el reloj será más complicado traerlos"  
-"¿Por qué?"-preguntó su sobrino mayor  
-"Naruto, ese reloj tiene el chakra de ambos ¿no?"  
-"Si…"-Naruto miró el reloj y un aura brillaba tenuemente entre las dos agujas que se aproximaban a marcar la una de la tarde  
-"Solo tenemos 20 minutos para traerlos de vuelta. Si no hubiesen soltado el reloj podrían regresar solos, pero no, así que debemos buscarlos en el espacio-tiempo para traerlos"  
-"¿Y cómo harás eso?"-preguntó su esposa  
-"El Rinnegan…"-dijo Kaede, Sasuke asintió  
-"También necesitaríamos de alguien de ese tiempo con suficiente concentración y control preciso de chakra, pero comunicarse entre tiempos…"  
-Yo puedo hacerlo"-dijo su hermana-"Mi Sharingan maldito puede conectar las mentes con cualquier otro usuario del Sharingan, mi yo del tiempo en el que pararon puede ayudarnos"  
-"Eso no arregla la comunicación"  
-"En eso te equivocas"-dijo sonriente-"Hace mucho tiempo desarrollé una técnica de comunicación entre pensamientos mucho más avanzada que la de los Yamanaka"  
-"¿Qué más necesitamos?"-preguntó ella y Sasuke sacó un pergamino que guardaba detrás de una pared  
-"Si aceptas ayudarnos en el pasado, solo queda que los tres y el reloj estén en el mismo lugar en ambos tiempos y ella realice este jutsu"-le pasó el pergamino  
-"Bien, hagámoslo entonces"  
*Fin del recuerdo*  
-"Después de eso, Sasuke logró localizarlos a los tres, Kaede usó su técnica de comunicación extraocular para comunicar todo a la otra Kaede y ella hizo el resto mientras aquí, ambos usaron el reloj para abrir la puerta"  
-"Ya veo…"-dijo Bolt impresionado-"Es increíble'ttebasa"-miró a los hermanos Uchiha.  
Luego dirigió su vista a su padre contemplándolo y recordando lo que dijo la Hinata del pasado, mientras Himawari abrazaba a su padre y su madre estaban con ellos:  
-"Papá no tenía familia y Mamá siempre pensó lo mejor de él, lo ama con todas sus fuerzas…"-pensó Bolt-"Ahora ya sé, cómo era mi papá".  
Hinata notó la mirada pensativa de su hijo, dedujo que había visto lo que no había podido decirle ayer, pero era mejor explicarlo todo.  
Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5**  
En el pasado…  
"Ah..ah…uff…"-suspiró Kaede cansada luego de realizar aquel jutsu del tiempo-"Pues vaya que si era una técnica difícil…"  
-"Nunca dejas de sorprender ¿sabes?"-dijo Sakura-"Pero, saber que van a terminar juntos ¿no cambiara algo?"  
-"Si…tienes razón, tal vez debería usar un jutsu de borrar la memoria…"  
-"Eso sería bueno, ya es demasiado del futuro para mi"-dijo Neji restregando su frente, al no caber en su mente que la esposa de Naruto sería su prima  
-"…Si tuviese uno"-termino la frase la Uchiha  
-"¿E-Estas bromeando no?"-exclamo la pelirrosa-"¡La existencia de esos niños estaría en peligro!"-mientras le hablaba, Kaede cargo al desmayado Naruto con su brazo rodeando sus hombros  
-"Relájense, como ambos se desmayaron pensaran que solo fue un sueño y mientras ninguno mencione nada de esto, se convencerán de que fue así"  
-"Bueno eso es verdad…"-dijo Sakura mientras Neji cargaba a Hinata  
-"¡Bien! Entonces llevare a Naruto a casa y ustedes a Hinata"-Kaede se puso en marcha-"¡Adiós!"  
Mientras Sakura y Neji se dirigían a la Mansión Hyuuga:  
-"Menudo día, no solo por su visita, sino también por saber que tanto Naruto como Kakashi-sensei serán futuros Hokages…"-menciono la Haruno  
-"Sakura, ya que tu, yo y Kaede seremos los únicos conscientes de esto, te lo preguntare"-dijo Neji-"Esos niños, Bolt y Himawari ¿te agradaron?"  
-"Uhmm….Himawari me agrado por supuesto, es una niña buena y educada, el chico a pesar de que no lo conocí bien parece ser igual a Naruto pero menos irritante"  
-"Ya veo…"  
-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"  
-"Hinata-sama siempre ha amado a Naruto, pero es muy tímida para demostrarlo y si no logra hacerlo o Naruto se fija en alguien más, esos pequeños no existirán"-respondió Neji mirando a su prima-"Lo mismo si alguno de los dos llega a morir"  
-"¿A qué quieres llegar Neji-san?"  
-"Ese pequeño, Bolt, es un gran niño y Himawari es igual a Hinata-sama, no los conozco demasiado pero aun asi quiero que nazcan, porque serán la felicidad de mi prima…"  
-"…y la felicidad de Naruto"-continuo Sakura comprendiendo los sentimientos fraternales del Hyuuga  
-"Ya que me entiendes, hagamos la promesa de darles un empuje a su relación y si es necesario proteger sus vidas"  
-"Lo prometo"-dijo Sakura-"Por ellos dos".  
En el presente…  
Luego de lo ocurrido ese día, las familias regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Naruto había terminado ya el papeleo (cofcof Mandó a un Kage Bunshin el muy tramposo cof cof) y se dispuso a pasar el resto del día con su esposa e hijos:  
-"Bolt, Himawari, vengan acá"-los llamó, anteriormente, Hinata le había aconsejado contarles sobre lo que preguntaron ayer, y ahora ella se encontraba a su lado  
-"¿Qué pasa, papá?"-preguntó Bolt mientras se sentaba en su pierna derecha y Naruto ayudaba a Himawari a sentarse en la izquierda  
-"¿Recuerdan lo que me preguntaron ayer? ¿Cómo era de pequeño?"  
-"¡Sí! ¿Nos vas a contar?"-preguntó Himawari con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos  
-"Idiota, impulsivo y un hiperactivo"-respondió el rubio menor sorprendiendo a sus padres-"Pero… un chico con una gran determinación capaz de cambiar a los que lo rodean'ttebasa"  
-"¿Ehh? ¿De verdad, onii-chan?"-preguntó Himawari-"¡Suena como un superhéroe! ¿Papá era así de increíble?"  
-"Jajajajajajaja….no, para nada"-se rió el Hokage-"Verán, sus abuelos, mi padre Minato y mi madre Kushina fallecieron luego de que yo naciera y sellaran a Kurama en mí…"  
-"¿A Kura-san?"  
-"Si, en esos tiempos, él era cruel y destructivo. Cuando lo sellaron dentro de mí, todos me odiaban y despreciaban, porque decían que yo era aquel monstruo que destruyó la aldea"  
-"A pesar de que el Viejo Sandaime cuidó de mí en los primeros años y me dió lo necesario para vivir, estuve siempre solo…"  
-"Solo y despreciado…siempre pensé que no era amado o apreciado por nadie ni en ese entonces ni nunca, aunque estaba bien equivocado'ttebayo"-dijo lo último con una sonrisa a su esposa  
-"Pero, yo no quería eso. Me cansé de sufrir y llorar por la soledad, no quería la lástima de nadie y decidí que iba a convertirme en Hokage, para que todos dejaran de despreciarme y comenzaran a respetarme"  
-"Aunque debo admitir que era un poco inmaduro, haciendo travesuras como pintar las caras del Monte Hokage y burlarme de Iruka-sensei"-se sintió un poco avergonzado al recordarlo, pero bueno, era solo un niño  
-"Tú ¿Pintaste el Monte Hokage? ¡¿Tú,papá?!"-preguntó Bolt incrédulo  
-"Lo hizo. Ese día, Iruka-sensei lo descubrió, su padre lo hizo enojar y tuvimos que hacer un examen sorpresa del Jutsu de Transformación por eso"-dijo Hinata tranquilamente haciendo que tanto a su hijo como su esposo les recorriera una gota de sudor en la nuca  
-"N-No lo digas así…me harás sentir culpable'ttebayo"  
-"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!"-dijo Hinata algo arrepentida, Naruto hizo su característica sonrisa, su linda esposa era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra, si pudiera hacerlo, ahora mismo él le estaría demostrando todo el amor que le tiene pero… sus hijos estaban presentes -3-  
-"¡Está bien, solo bromeaba'ttebayo!"-le dijo para no desanimarla-"Papá estará libre el resto de día ¿Qué les gustaría hacer?"  
-"¡Entrenemos! ¡Quiero vencer al Yusuke-teme en batalla'ttebasa!"  
-"¡Yo quiero ir a ver a Kura-san!"  
-"Uhmmm….ambas son buenas ideas"-volteó a ver a su esposa-"¿Hinata y tú?"  
-"Podríamos hacer ambos, prepararé aperitivos para todos"-dijo Hinata-"Pero… ¿A Kurama-san no le molestará que interrumpamos su sueño?"  
-"No te preocupes, estará emocionado de recibirnos"-obviamente mentía o tal vez no, Kurama era tsundere después de todo  
-"¡Yo ayudo!"-dijo Hima yendo con su mami  
-"¡Papá!"-Bolt llamó a su padre-"B-Bueno…entiendo que siempre quisiste ser Hokage y eso y pues…"  
-"¿Siii?"-Naruto esperaba que Bolt dijese que comprende que no podía estar con él siempre  
-"Quiero decirte que eso no cambia que seas un vejete mal padre'ttebasa"-bueno….¿Se vale soñar no?  
-"¿Ah sí? ¡Te voy a enseñar lo mal padre que soy'dattebayo!"-lo cogió de la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, Bolt se reía a carcajadas divertido.  
Hinata vio aquella linda escena de padre e hijo y recordó al instante el que ella y Bolt hablaron juntos tiempo atrás, su primo le había dicho que solo era un sueño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que fue real y no se arrepiente de haber mejorado la relación de su amado esposo y adorado hijo:  
-"Naruto puede ser lo que sea para los demás…"-pensó-"Pero para mí, siempre será mi salvador y la persona que más amo en el mundo".  
FIN  
¡No, no! ¡Esperen! ¡Hay una escena extra! Emoticono pacman  
Extra:  
Luego de dejar a Naruto en su apartamento durmindo como un bebé (un kawaii bebé adolescente :3), Kaede se encontró con Sakura:  
-"Uhmmm…."-la pelirosa parecía pensativa  
-"¿Qué pasa Sakura?"  
-"Nada. Es solo que ahora me cuestiono muchas cosas sobre mi futuro…"  
-"Bueno, es normal. Aunque nunca se sabe si este será como tú lo imaginabas"-dijo recordando ver a su hermano menor Sasuke, en el futuro, con su ojo negro ya que el otro ojo tenía un dojutsu que desconocía, reflejando bondad y no odio  
-"Y ¿Supiste algo sobre tu futuro?"-le preguntó Sakura  
-"No. Prefiero aguardar la sorpresa de lo que ocurrirá ¿y tú?"  
-"Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que Himawari dijo…"  
-"Tienes el mismo nombre que la mamá de Sarada-neesan"-recordó  
-"Espero, eso significa…"-lo pensó unos segundos-"¿Tendré una hija? ¡¿Llamada Sarada?!"- (Les dije que se arrepentiría de no haber preguntado más Emoticono pacman )  
-"¿Dijiste Sarada?"-Kaede preguntó sorprendida y luego se lanzó a reír a carcajada limpia-"¡Sakura has de amar demasiado a tu futuro marido si dejaste que le pusiera tremendo nombre!"-y volvió a reír  
-"¡Oye! ¡Te estás burlando de mi futura familia!"  
-"Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que como que esa niña va a comerse todas sus verduras"-y siguió su carcajada-"Tal vez tenga un "dulce" novio"  
-"Tienes suerte de que eres dos rangos superior al mío…"-Sakura dejó su enojo un momento y miró al cielo:  
-"Me pregunto si en ese futuro…él regresará aquí conmigo".  
En un profundo y oscuro bosque, Sasuke Uchiha iba de árbol en árbol hacia la guarida de Orochimaru más cercana, en su camino, un pequeño pétalo de cerezo cayó sobre su hombro, se detuvo y lo tomó, porque era raro, no había ni uno solo de esos árboles de cerezo a kilómetros de allí. Pero aquel precioso pétalo, le recordó a aquella que llevaba su nombre:  
-"Hmp"-bufó y luego guardó el pétalo en su obi considerando el deseo de esa persona que lo ama tanto como para perdonarlo.  
AHORA SI, FIN.


End file.
